


New Kid In Crazy Town

by MessengerThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: POV Second Person, Pack Dynamics, legendary pack, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: You've just moved to Beacon Hills. The locals fill you in on the weirdness but you're not sure you believe them... at first.This is based on  my belief that everyone in Beacon Hills knows whats going on by now in one way or another. Which they've actually confirmed this season! So basically when my headcanon got confirmed I wrote this off the high of being right.





	New Kid In Crazy Town

“Hey, I’m Sadie! I’m gonna show you around.” The girl who speaks to you is bright and cheerful. It helps calm your nerves on your first day. By mid-morning you already feel like you’ve made a friend. 

Then on your way to your next class, one Sadie doesn’t have with you, the first trace of weirdness creeps in. There’s a boy and a girl walking along the corridor. There’s nothing unusual about them you can see. The boy is tall with dark hair and a prominent jaw while the girl is very beautiful, strawberry blonde hair and a killer outfit. They’re talking to one another, slightly worried expressions on their faces. They could be talking about anything: history homework, a math test. What’s weird is the way people react to them. They part. They step out of the way without even looking up. The boy and girl don’t seem to notice. They don’t notice the crowds parting or the looks of distrust and confusion shot in their direction. You do. It’s incredibly strange. 

“Sadie? Who were they?”

“Oh… that’s, em, Lydia and Scott.” This doesn’t exactly tell you much.

“No I mean, why is everyone looking at them like that?” Sadie looks uncomfortable and you wonder for a second if you’ve put your foot in it. But she shakes her head and starts to speak.

“Scott’s the lacrosse captain; it’s the big sport around here. Lydia is his friend. That’s all.” You don’t push further but you can tell Sadie has given you the bare minimum of information. 

You’re at your next class. The only one you have today without Sadie. She arranges to pick you up and take you to the cafeteria later. You’re kind of nervous again but push it aside and take a seat down the front. If it’s anything like your old school there’ll be less chance of accidentally taking someone’s seat there.

It doesn’t work. You’ve only just sat down when a guy taps your arm.

“You don’t want to sit there. Its Liam’s seat.” You’re about to get up and move when the tone hits you and you wonder who exactly this Liam is to incite such a nervous energy in this guy. Before you can move another guy appears. He must have heard what the first guy said because he tells you its fine and to take a seat. 

You introduce yourself and find out he’s Liam. He’s kind of cute with brown hair and a panicked attitude when it comes to schoolwork. He’s friendly and nice and you wonder what the first guy had against him. You’re still taking to him when you walk out of the classroom together. Sadie bounds up to you and almost skids to a halt when she sees him. 

Definitely weird. 

Liam says goodbye and Sadie links her arm with yours to drag you to the cafeteria. 

“Look I know I’m going to sound like an absolute bitch but you need to stay away from them.”

“What the hell?” Your opinions of Sadie are rapidly shifting.

“Please just stay away from them.”

“Who are you even talking about?”

“Liam and Scott and Lydia and Stiles. Malia. Mason and Corey too. Hayden. And a few others but we think they’ve left.”

“I don’t know who half those people are. Who’s we?”

“Everyone,” another voice supplies. It an older guy, definitely a senior. In fact he kind of looks like he’s been held back at least a couple of years.

“You’re the new kid. I’m Greenberg and I’ve ended up being the official ‘stay away from Scott McCall and his friends’ messenger.” You’re seriously considering moving back to your old school because this place is weird. Behind you Sadie gives a sigh of relief and steers you to an alcove just inside the cafeteria. It’s busy and everyone is talking to one another. 

The three of you are just another small group waiting for the line to go down. 

“Basically every time a new kid turns up we have to give them the story and they don’t believe us. But trust me; we’re all trying to keep everyone safe.” Sadie is nodding beside you and you consider making a break for it.

“So what are they some kind of gang?” you ask because if this crazy has an explanation you might be able to deal with it.

“Kind of,” Greenberg explains, “Look there’s nothing wrong with Scott or any of them really. They’re good people; in fact we’re all pretty sure they’ve saved this place a few times over. But being near them is dangerous. People die around them.” You can’t help but scoff. 

“Allison, Allison Argent,” Sadie says. You look at her in confusion. “She sat next to me in one of my study classes. Back when I was a sophomore. She was nice, kind of scary sometimes but nice. She dated Scott back when I was a freshman but was with Isaac when I knew her. Isaac was always kind of crazy. He ran away from home, his father turned up dead, he’s drop out of school for a few days or weeks. They were both in Scott’s group and then Allison died and Isaac left. 

“And Aiden died and his brother Ethan left. Ethan’s boyfriend used his extra credits to graduate and get out of here a year early. And Kira and her dad, he was a history teacher, just left one day. Jackson way back when I was freshman, he left out of nowhere too after missing a lot of school. Lydia went missing for a few days back then too, and again last year.

“Hell Malia was a missing person for years and then she just reappeared and guess what? She’s friend with them.”

“That’s… I mean people leave school. People die, it’s tragic but-”

“People who know Scott die, leave in mysterious circumstances,” Greenberg put his arm around Sadie who looked like she was about to cry. “Look it’s okay if you don’t believe us but please just be careful. You can stay away from Scott and his pack or not but we are just trying to help.”

“Pack?”

Greenberg and Sadie pales, “It’s just a joke. It started as a joke because of the animal attacks.”

“What animal attacks?” 

“Beacon Hills has more unexplained animal attacks than anywhere in California. We’re also high up the murder register.” You knew about the murders. Your parents had talked to you about it when you were all discussing moving here. It was freaky but everywhere had murders and murderers. 

“What kind of unexplained animal attacks?” You’d heard of that too. But you hadn’t realised just how many.

“You live here now. You’ll see,” Greenberg smiles sadly and walks away. Sadie looks at you nervously and you decide you can live with the weird. You might just have walked into the town from Twin Peaks or Riverdale but at least people are warning you about it. And you’re still not quite sure you believe them. It could be a hoax, hazing the new kid.

A week later you’re sitting next to Liam in class again. You didn’t think it was worth moving. Liam is still friendly but he seems distracted. And even though you don’t think you believed Sadie and Greenberg you find yourself holding back when talking to him. 

You’re sitting in class head down when a roar tears through the air. It sounds wild and angry. It’s like nothing you’ve ever hear before.

Liam jumps up and is out of the classroom in a second. You sink into your seat as everyone shares terrified looks. The teacher shuts the door and switches off the lights. She gestures for everyone to get under the tables which you all do. You wonder if this is what a school shooting feels like. You can’t quite believe that anything like this would ever happen to you. 

For a long time there is silence. You watch twenty minutes tick by but you don’t hear anything else. The boy who spoke to you on the first day gets up and opens the door. He sticks his head out. A girl gets up and joins him. She sprints to the main doors to outside and opens them. Around you everyone seems to be gathering up their things as quietly as possible. The boy is still on lookout. It occurs to you that their efficiency shows how well practiced they are at doing this. You line up behind the boy and you can see that in the door ways along the corridor everyone else is doing the same. Some behind pupils, some behind teachers. A boy from one of the other classrooms runs out to help the girl from yours keep the doors open. 

The bell goes for lunch and you move forwards, expecting a rush to the exit. Instead there is a pause. It draws out as if everyone is waiting for some silent signal. A few people start walking out of classrooms to lockers. A few others head in the direction of the cafeteria or the library. Somehow as you walk out into the corridor you find yourself, not in an escape but in the usual lunch hour rush. The boy and girl holding the doors open let them go and disappear into the crowds.

You head to your locker, not feeling particularly hungry. A few minutes later Liam appears around the corner and get his stuff out of the classroom. He looks scruffy and lost in his own world. 

You don’t know if you’re going to tell your parents about this. You should but you don’t know how to explain it. Turns out you don’t need to. Your mum was at the hospital today and she saw a boy with eyes like blood and a girl who’s scream could make people fly through the air. 

 

Your father thinks you’re both crazy until two weeks later he sees a girl with glowing blue eyes jump over a moving vehicle.

You decide to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Greenberg has been there since the very beginning. The things he must know!


End file.
